The present invention relates to a soil tilling device with at least one tool holder that is connected to a support frame or a swivel arm whereby the tool holders are rotatably drivable and are provided with soil tilling tools.
Soil tilling devices of the aforementioned kind are known in various embodiments. The tool holder is usually provided with a soil tilling tool in the form of a disk that is provided with a vertically extending prong whereby the disk is fixedly connected to the tool holder. The tool holder is generally drivable by a pulling vehicle or tractor to which the soil tilling device is connected.
With forcedly driven tools of the aforementioned kind an intensive soil tilling is possible; however, the prongs often tear up the soil to an undesirably great extent and furthermore, a tilling of a uniform depth is not possible. Another disadvantage is that when using such soil tilling devices with the aforementioned tools the rotatingly driven prongs throw rocks and pieces of soil in the air. Also, the roots of cultivated plants between which the soil is tilled are often damaged. Furthermore, driving such a tool holder requires a great drive power. When working with the aforementioned soil tilling devices the danger of having accidents is therefore quite great, and extensive constructive measures must be taken, especially to prevent rocks and soil parts from being thrown in the air, and to prevent accidents due to the prongs rotating at a high speed. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the forcedly driven prongs are often damaged when hitting a rock or any other obstacle so that the operation of the tilling device must be interrupted in order to repair respective damages. Furthermore the aforementioned tilling devices are usually very tall and tilling soil under trees with low branches is often impossible. Also, when the soil to be tilled is grown over with weeds a clogging of the machine due to weeds pulled from the soil is inevitable. A satisfactory operation, especially under changing working conditions to which such tilling devices are usually exposed, is thus impossible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a soil tilling device for multiple applications which allows a high working speed without pulling rocks and soil parts from the soil to be tilled and throwing them into the air, and without the necessity of providing special measures to prevent accidents. Furthermore, a satisfactory and uniform tilling of soil of various soil conditions should be possible. The soil should not be torn up and removed, and roots of cultivated plants between which the soil is to be tilled should not be damaged, and it is desired that the soil surface in one working step is cut and also smoothed so that weeds are reliably removed. Furthermore, it should be possible to feed grass which is directly adjacent to trees or other obstacles into the soil tilling device so that grass may be mowed. Also, shoots that are growing at lower portions of a tree should be removable with the soil tilling device.
The required constructive expenditures should be low, and an economic manufacture should be provided. The drive power required for driving the soil tilling device should be low. It should be impossible that during the tilling process in tall grass a clogging within the area of the tool holder occurs. The soil tilling device should be universally applicable and a high operational safety with a long life span of the tools should be ensured. Furthermore, the tilling depth should be adjustable and uniform.